La promesa del Cerezo (el regreso)
by VikaDan
Summary: Los recuerdos de la infancia de Iori se hacen presentes de la noche a la mañana, era algo que según él había olvidado, lo que no se imagina es que siempre las promesas se cumplen. Dedicado a Kein Sylvan
1. Chapter 1

**La Promesa del Cerezo**

**Capítulo 1: Encontrando un amigo**

_Cuando se es un niño todo es más fácil, no tienes obligaciones, no te preocupas por nada, no te estresas por cualquier tontería, sólo juegas, te diviertes, y haces muchos amigos, como la que yo tuve en mi infancia, la cual me escuchaba, y me hacía olvidar la tristeza cuando mi padre me entrenaba, y lo único que recuerdo de ella es un cerezo, un cerezo que ella me dio cuando se tuvo que ir…_

Diez años atrás…

Un niño pelirrojo de unos diez años, era entrenado por su padre, el cual no dejaba de maltratarlo, mientras le gritaba.

-¡eres un inútil! ¡Ponte de pie! ¿Qué no me oíste Iori? ¡Párate!- el hombre de cabello negro lo levanta del cuello de la camisa mientras lo avienta al otro lado de la habitación.

-eres más inútil de lo que creí- el hombre se arregla la camisa y la corbata -mañana seguiremos, tengo que ir a trabajar- el hombre sale de la habitación dejando al niño solo y lastimado en el piso de aquel obscuro lugar, como pudo, se puso de pie y se recarga en la pared para no caer.

-algún día... algún día me iré de aquí y haré música, la cual me da fuerza para soportar esto, algún día te darás cuenta de que la violencia no arregla nada padre, algún día, algún día…- Iori camina fuera de la habitación, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años lo ve por el pasillo y corre hacia él.

-Iori ¿estás bien? Mira nada más como te ha dejado tu padre, esta vez se excedió- la mujer lo toma en sus brazos y lo lleva a su habitación, curó sus heridas y lo recostó en la cama.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó la mujer

-un poco mejor Nori, gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti- Iori le sonríe a aquella mujer

-descansa Iori, tu padre llegará tarde hoy, así que podemos ir al parque, para que olvides esto, duerme- Nori arropa a Iori para que descanse un poco, el pequeño pelirrojo se queda profundamente dormido. Un rato más tarde, Nori ya le había preparado una ducha caliente para que su descanso estuviera completo, después de que se cambió ambos salieron de la mansión Yagami y se fueron al parque. Estando ahí Iori fue a jugar, pero nadie quería jugar con él.

-¿por qué me tienen miedo?- preguntó Iori a uno de los niños que no lo dejaba jugar con los demás

-porque eres raro, tienes ojos y cabello rojo ¡ALEJATE DEMONIO!- el niño, un poco más grande que él, lo avienta, haciendo que este caiga de espaldas, los demás se ríen de él, Iori sólo los ve, se pone de pie sale corriendo, hasta llegar a un área de juegos donde no hay nadie, se sienta en un columpio.

-¿por qué no me dejan jugar? Yo no soy un demonio, soy un niño normal- agacha la cabeza, en ese momento siente que alguien mueve el columpio donde él está sentado, haciendo que el pelirrojo se eleve, al momento de regresar, ve una linda niña de ojos y cabezo azul que con una sonrisa lo mese en el columpio.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- grita Iori estando arriba

-te meso tontito- dijo felizmente la niña empujando el columpio

-¡espera, detenlo!- grita Iori para que parará el columpio, la pequeña al oírlo detiene el columpio

-¿te dan miedo las alturas?- pregunta viéndolo

-¿por qué lo haces? Debería darte miedo como a los demás niños- dice el pequeño Iori desviando la mirada

-no me das miedo- la niña se sienta en el otro columpio –vi lo que te hiso ese grandote, no fue muy amable, tu no pareces demonio, los demonios tienen cuernos, tu no los tienes, y como te vi correr, te seguí- la pequeña de ojos azules lo ve

-¿por qué?- pregunta el pequeño pelirrojo

-porque necesitas un amigo, no soy niño, pero podemos ser amigos, no es divertido jugar solo, eso niños me tratan mal porque tengo el cabello azul, dicen que soy un monstruo- la niña se entristece. Iori la ve por un momento, algo le decía que eran muy parecidos.

-soy Io- dice él amablemente -¿cómo te llamas?

-soy Liny, bueno así me llama mi hermana, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- Liny lo toma de las manos con una gran sonrisa

-sí, seamos amigos- Io sonríe de igual manera. Nori va por él para irse a casa, Liny se despide de él agitando su mano en el aire.

-Nori ¿podemos venir mañana?- pregunta el pequeño pelirrojo

-claro, pero ¿por qué?- pregunta Nori

-quiero venir a jugar con mi amiga Liny

…

-Señor Yagami, Señor Yagami, despierte por favor- una joven castaña movía al hombre pelirrojo, este comienza a volver en sí, se incorpora y pone una mano en su frente, levanta la vista y ve a la joven que le veía atento.

-se ha quedado dormido, otra vez- ella le sonríe

-no me digas- se levanta de su escritorio y se estira-¿qué hora es?

-las diez de la noche, debe irse, la reunión con los chicos es en una hora- la joven lo empuja hasta la puerta

-ya, ya, yo puedo caminar solo Victoria, no estoy ebrio- dijo Iori molesto por tal acción –además, conociendo a esos idiotas, la reunión empezará a las doce

-por eso, si se va ahora le dará tiempo de tomar una ducha y comer algo, desde que llegó se la pasó encerrado, hasta ahora- Iori se vuelve a su asistente, ella tenía razón y en cierto grado agradecía que se preocupará por él, le recordaba a Nori, pero más joven.

-está bien, te veo mañana- Iori sale de aquella oficina y se dirige al estacionamiento del edificio, va por su camioneta y se va hasta su departamento, en el camino iba recordando lo que había soñado esa tarde, era extraño, esos recuerdos habían quedado olvidados y de un momento a otro aparecieron así de la nada ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-¿por qué apareces así de repente Liny? ¿Será que me buscas?- se dijo para sí mismo.

Al llegar a su departamento, aventó las llaves en el sofá y se fue a duchar, al salir se vistió y fue a preparar algo para comer, al terminar de comer vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, 11:30. Se puso de pie, tomo las llaves del sofá y caminando hasta el estacionamiento tomo de nuevo su camioneta y se puso en marcha hacia el departamento de Takashi, Manager y Baterista de su banda. En el camino pudo percatarse de que los cerezos ya habían florecido, una nostalgia lo invadió al igual que los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Era extraño, pues de un momento a otro aquellos días de primavera de hace diez años surgieron del baúl de sus recuerdos, recuerdo que con el paso del tiempo enterró, o eso era lo que creía hasta ese día. Siguió manejando hasta que llegó al edificio donde vivía su amigo, lo que no se esperaba era que, al llegar a la puerta del susodicho encontrara una nota con lo siguiente:

_Iori, Zeth y Koushirio._

_Es una verdadera pena con ustedes, tuve que salir de emergencia hacía Tokio, asuntos de familia, la reunión se pospone hasta nuevo aviso, que es más probable que sea a mi regreso._

_Sinceras disculpas Takashi._

_PD. Sé que llegaste primero Iori, así que da aviso a los otros dos del asunto, gracias._

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cara, al parecer estaba enojado, pero bueno, lanzando mil maldiciones y diciendo mil formas de matar al platinado tomo su teléfono celular y les escribió el mensaje a sus compañeros, terminando salió del lugar y fue de regreso a su camioneta. Mientras conducía de regreso vio algo que le resultó familiar, detuvo el vehículo y bajo de este, camino por aquel parque vacío, pues al ser media noche el lugar estaba desierto, camino hasta quedar parado justo frente a un columpio, era el mismo en el que sin esperarse una amiga llegó, lo observo y se sentó en este.

-me da gusto saber que nadie me ve- el de ojos rojos sonrió, ya que sería vergonzoso ver al gran Iori Yagami sentado en un columpio, su sonrisa desapareció, levantó la vista al cielo, había luna creciente, las estrella adornaban hermosamente el cielo nocturno, lo que llamó su atención fue que una estrella estaba junto a la luna, como si le hiciese compañía, eso le hizo viajar de nuevo en sus recuerdos, lo que ella había dicho cuando se tuvieron que decir adiós.

...

-Nunca lo olvides Io- dijo ella con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solía darle –estaremos juntos aunque no nos podamos ver- señalo con su dedo a la luna- tu símbolo es la luna, la mía es la estrella, mientras estén juntas, significa que nos volveremos a ver y que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos- del bolsillo de su falda sacó lo que parecía ser un llavero o un amuleto tradicional japonés, este tenía dibujado una flor de cerezo.

-esta es una promesa, cuando los cerezos hayan florecido, y la estrella y la luna estén juntos, nos volveremos a ver- Liny le entrega el amuleto –mi hermana dice que cuando le regalas este amuleto del cerezo a alguien y hacen una promesa, se hará realidad, y yo quiero volverte a ver Io, ver de nuevo a mi amigo, y que nadie pueda separarnos jamás, así que ¿lo prometes?- la pequeña con sus ojos brillantes de esperanza y con lágrimas de tristeza por su partida le mostró su meñique al pequeño pelirrojo, este con una sonrisa y llorando de igual manera tomó el amuleto sin soltar la mano de su amiga, con su otra mano entrelazó su meñique con el de la pequeña peli azul.

-lo prometo Liny- los dos rieron y después ella tuvo que irse.

VIKADAN©

* * *

**No estaba muerta, sólo me di un tiempo XD**

**Y con lo que pasó con las IOTHENISTAS y que gracias a Kein Sylvan se supo la verdad, por él y para él retome este proyecto en agradecimiento por su trabajo y dedicación, ahora si vengo inspirada, pero, no prometo subir capítulo diario o a la semana, ya que el trabajo me consume D: Bueno, espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos después :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo sé, ha pasado mucho desde mi última actualización y en verdad lo lamento, el trabajo me consume en proporciones colosales :( Mas vale tarde que nunca, aquí el capítulo, esta esta medio dramático ¿preparados? COOMENZAMOS**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro entre hermanas**

Iori bajó la mirada hacia el piso, intentando guardar de nuevo aquellos recuerdos, cerró los ojos, de nuevo aquellos recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

...

-Io ¿por qué te escondes?- Preguntó la pequeña de ojos azules viendo al pequeño pelirrojo tras el tronco del aquel árbol de cerezo.

-No me escondo… bueno...- se escucha el ladrar de un perro, haciendo que de nuevo se oculte tras el tronco del árbol.

-¿Le temes a los perros?- preguntó inocentemente Liny.

-S-si… Mi padre tiene uno que me mordió hace poco, por eso prefiero a los gatos- dice el pequeño pelirrojo aun ocultándose detrás del árbol y con temor en su rostro.

-No pasa nada- la pequeña peli azul se acerca para calmarle -mira, ya se ha ido- señala la dirección en la que se ha marchado aquel Can –no tengas miedo, te protegeré de los perros y de tus miedos- la pequeña le sonríe.

…

Iori se pone de pie, comienza a caminar para poder irse de ahí, en su camino se encuentra con un perro que estaba echado bajo un árbol, al parecer está dormido, este sonríe con ironía.

-Y pensar que antes le temía a los perros, pero, aún sigo prefiriendo a los gatos- el recuerdo de aquella pequeña volvió -me ayudaste a superar mi fobia por los perros- se lleva las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y continúa con su camino, en ese momento pasa alguien y lo empuja sin querer, este se vuelve molesto.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- exclama molesto, la otra persona no le escucha, Iori se molesta más – ¿No me oíste?- Le toma del hombro y con brusquedad lo vuelve para que le dé la cara, ve a una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, la cual estaba distraída y regresó de golpe a la realidad por el movimiento de Yagami. Esta llevaba una chamarra con capucha azul marino, la cual tenía puesta, una playera blanca y pants a juego con la chamarra, al parecer estaba lesionada de un brazo ya que en la chamarra se le veía un bulto extraño. Leona levanta la vista.

-Disculpa, no te vi- dijo en voz baja y clara. Yagami le observa un momento, ella se baja la capucha de su chamarra, se da media vuelta y sigue con su camino, Iori ve como se pierde entre las sombras de la noche, este retoma su camino, llega a su camioneta y se va a casa. Leona sigue caminando entre las calles de la ciudad, su brusco regreso la hizo pensar mejor.

-Debo dejar de actuar como una tonta, Jenny debe estar preocupada porque me fui sin decirle, debo volver lo antes posible- Leona se da media vuelta y regresa por dónde vino. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, busca sus llaves en los bolsillos de su pants, pero antes de encontrarla, la puerta se abre, una peli negra de ojos azules le recibe.

-Leona, me alegra que ya estés de vuelta, me tenías preocupada- la chica se hace a un lado y le da el paso a la peli azul.

-Jenny… Disculpa que me haya ido así como así… es que yo…

-Debías digerir la noticia ¿no es verdad?- Leona asiente –Sé que es extraño cuando de un momento otro te dicen que vas a estar incapacitada dos meses, es normal- la peli negra camina hasta la cocina para traer un poco de té y el medicamento para el dolor de Leona, la peli azul se quitó la chamarra y se sentó en el sofá.

-Lo de la incapacidad no me tiene así- dijo Leona al ver regresar a Jenny con el té y la medicina, le da la pastilla y el té, ella agradece.

-Supongo que es lo otro…- Jenny se sienta junto a Leona -¿En verdad no lo sabías?- Leona niega con la cabeza mientras bebe su té

-Eso me tiene intrigada…- Leona baja la mirada –Todo este tiempo creí que había perdido a mi familia y ahora… resulta que mi único familiar con vida es una pediatra que vive en Los Ángeles y no sólo eso… ella es mi hermana mayor- Leona sujetaba con fuera la taza con su mano sana.

-Lo sé, y lo mejor es que mañana la vas a conocer ¿no estás ansiosa?- Jenny esperaba una respuesta.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

-Ella debe odiarme…

-No te entiendo ¿Por qué debería odiarte? Según el Comandante, ella te ha estado buscando durante muchos años ¿por qué te odiaría?- Jenny estaba confundida

-Olvídalo, me voy a dormir- Leona se pone de pie y camina hasta las escaleras para subir e ir a su habitación, con cuidado se cambió y se acostó en la cama, mañana sería un día muy largo.

-¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó Ralf estando sentado frente a ella en la sala de espera del aeropuerto

-No mucho- Dijo en voz baja y clara

-Según con los datos que nos ha dado el comandante, ella llegará en el vuelo de las tres de la tarde- Clark leía el periódico del día, tanto como Clark y Ralf iban vestidos de civiles para no llamar la atención, Leona observó a su alrededor, el Comandante llegó con un ramo de flores y se lo entrega a Leona.

-Un pequeño detalle para su hermana ¿no lo cree?- Leona asiente, mira su reloj de muñeca, 02:59.

-Falta muy poco, para verla ¿cree que me recuerde?- dijo con cierta decepción en su voz

-Desde luego, la sangre llama- Respondió Heidern. Leona volteó a ver la puerta de donde se suponía ella saldría, en el fondo sentía emoción, pero más miedo, miedo de ser odiada por su única familia. El vuelo llegó a tiempo, Ralf, Clark y Leona se pusieron de pie en espera de la llegada de su invitada, la gente bajo y poco a poco se dispersó hasta que no quedó nadie, Leona se decepcionó, con un suspiro bajó la mirada, Ralf le toco el hombro en señal de consuelo, la de ojos azules dio media vuelta para irse, pero Clark la detuvo.

-Creo que es ella- Leona se volvió y vio a una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, esta dejó caer su maleta por la impresión, se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de asombro, Leona sólo la observaba fijamente, esta comenzó a caminar hasta ellos quedando de pie frente a frente con Leona, la peli azul al verla se maravilló, era muy hermosa y ligeramente más alta que ella, sentía que por alguna razón esos ojos ya los había visto antes.

-Leona… ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo la mujer con una voz quebrada, levantó su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de la peli azul, esta al sentir el tacto de su suave piel comenzó a recordar. Cuando era pequeña, cuando estaba triste, alguien siempre la consolaba de esa forma, lo que ella recordaba como una sombra, ahora tomó color y forma.

-¿Nyu?-dijo en voz baja. La peli blanca se le echó en brazos en un fuerte abrazo seguido de un llanto de dicha, al parecer ese sentimiento también invadió a Leona, pues con su brazo sano le respondió al abrazo he hizo algo que no hacía hace tiempo, llorar. Ralf estaba tan conmovido que también lloró, Clark le consolaba dándole palmadas en la espalda, el Comandante sonrió ante tal escena. Nyu se separó ligeramente de Leona.

-Por Dios, ¡cómo haz crecido! Eres hermosa, eres exactamente igual a papá pero con los ojos de mamá- dijo la de ojos verdes secando las lágrimas de Leona. –Después de tantos años, por fin puedo tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos- le abraza nuevamente, Leona se queja ya que le aprieta demasiado haciendo que su brazo lesionado le duela, ante esto se separa de golpe. –Discúlpame ¿te duele mucho? Por cierto ¿cómo fue que te hiciste eso?

-Es una larga historia- interrumpe Ralf –este no es el lugar adecuado para que hablen de sus vidas, hay que irnos de aquí- sugiere el hombre de cabello castaño.

-Así es ¿les parece si vamos a comer?- Clark toma la palabra.

-Me parece bien- Aprueba la invitada. Heidern le hace una seña a Leona para que le dé las flores, esta así lo hace, Nyu se maravilla por tan lindo detalle. Ralf toma la maleta de la invitada y los cinco salen de ahí para ir a un restaurante, Heidern tuvo que dejarlos, pues le llamaron para ver las siguientes misiones y entregar reportes de las misiones pasadas, así que Ralf, Clark, Leona y Nyu fueron al lugar favorito de los Ikari, dónde celebran sus victorias. Se sentaron en su mesa favorita y ordenaron.

Llegó la comida, comieron en silencio hasta terminar, ahí era el momento de la verdad, la hora de las preguntas y respuestas, Ralf tomó la palabra.

-Dinos Nyu ¿cómo fue que diste con Leona?- El Coronel tenía curiosidad.

-Fue hace dos años, cuando vi un promocional del KOF a las afueras del hospital en el que trabajo. AL principio creí que sólo era mi imaginación, pero, al ver que tenía el mismo color de ojos que mi madre fue cuando lo supe, era mi hermana, la que por muchos años creí muerta, ahora estaba frente a mí en una propaganda y enlistada en el ejército- Nyu bebió tranquila su bebida.

-Interesante- Respondió Clark –Bien y ¿Cómo supiste qué era parte de nuestro equipo? Digo, nosotros debemos mantener ubicaciones y datos en absoluto secreto.

-¡Fácil! Mi suegro es Capitán de la marina, deben conocerlo, Capitán Matzuda de la primera división de Japón.

-¡OH el Capitán Matzuda! No sabía que tenía hijos y menos una nuera- Ralf estaba sorprendido –él nos ayudó cuando el barco en el que íbamos fue atacado, es camarada del Comandante, así que gracias a Capitán Matzuda diste con nosotros y Leona.

-Así es- Nyu ahora hacía círculos alrededor del vaso. Ralf y Clark preguntaron otras cosas como su profesión, el lugar en el que vive y de su familia, Leona se sorprendió al saber que ya era tía de un sobrino, Nyu se puso seria.

-También hay otra razón de esta visita, no sólo por convivir de nuevo con Leona, sino saber qué pasó, quién hizo tal masacre en la aldea.

Al tocar dicho tema a Leona se le heló la sangre, si descubría que ella había sido la causante de dicha masacre la odiaría de por vida, eso era algo que la peli azul no quería, era su única familia y no deseaba ser odiada por ella. Durante la conversación ella había estado en silencio, sólo deseaba escuchar, no tenía ganas de responder, pero ahora era inminente. Ralf y Clark querían tomar otro tema, pero fue inútil, Nyu hablo de nuevo.

-Leona, fuiste la única sobreviviente de la aldea, así que debo saberlo ¿sabes quién mató a nuestros padres? ¿Quién mató a nuestros vecinos y amigos? ¿Lo sabes?- Nyu estaba tranquila al mismo tiempo que mostraba seriedad. Leona sudaba ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿Confesar? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de su hermana al saber la verdad de todo? Leona tenía una batalla interna con ella misma. Para no incomodar más a Leona Ralf y Clark salieron del lugar dejando a las hermanas a solas, pero observando por la ventana del lugar.

-¿Leona?

-Fue… Fue.. Fu..- Leona no lo soportó más, dio un golpe en la mesa con su mano sana ¡FUI YO! ¡YO LO HICE!- Levantó la voz, todos en el lugar voltearon a verlas, Nyu hizo una seña de que no era nada, que volvieran a sus asuntos, estos las ignoraron, la de ojos verdes no mostraba expresión cual ninguna, su mirada estaba a la sombra de su fleco.

-Yo lo hice, y no sabes las veces que me he arrepentido de ello, estaba bajo el poder de Orochi, sólo era una niña, una niña que durmió y que al despertar se vio cubierta de sangre y vio a todas esas personas que amaba muertas ante ella –la voz de Leona comenzó a quebrarse, Nyu seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión, Leona continuo -Pero ¿sabes algo? A pesar de perderlo todo, estar atrapada en la oscuridad, vi una luz, una esperanza, una nueva oportunidad, la cual no quise desaprovechar. Es verdad, tropecé en el camino, pero, ahora estoy mejor conmigo misma. No puedo retroceder el tiempo e impedir que haya ocurrido lo que pasó, siempre creí que estaba sola, pero, gracias a ellos, gracias al Comandante, lo he superado- Leona se pone de pie y se para frente a Nyu –Sólo quiero pedirte algo- se deja caer de rodillas. –¡No me odies por favor!- Leona recargo su frente en la rodilla de Nyu –No podría vivir sabiendo que mi única familia me guarda rencor, te lo suplico, no me odies- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Clark y Ralf veían todo desde afuera, estaban por interrumpir, pero, vieron a Nyu que de igual manera se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazó con fuerza a la de ojos azules.

-Sé lo que pasó, sé acerca de Orochi, lo sé todo. Sólo quería que tú me confirmaras algo que sabía, y a pesar de eso, jamás podría odiarte, nunca podría odiar a mi pequeña hermana- Nyu limpió las lágrimas de Leona y volvió a abrazarle, Leona se sentía mejor, y le abrazó con su mano sana, ahora estaba más tranquila y era dichosa. Ralf y Clark entraron de nuevo y les ayudaron a ponerse de pie, dejaron que las cosas se calmaran. Volvieron a sus asientos.

-Una cosa más- Nyu habló de nuevo –mi estadía aquí en Japón será de una semana, mañana debemos ir a ver al señor Yokoshima, hay que arreglar unos asuntos.

-¿Asuntos?- Leona estaba confusa

-Sí, verás, nuestro padre nos dejó una herencia

-¿Herencia?

-¡HERENCIA!- Ralf y Clark no lo podían creer al igual que Leona, que casi se va de espaldas al saberlo, en toda su vida creyó que no tenía absolutamente nada, y de la noche a la mañana descubre que tiene una hermana y no sólo eso, sino que es beneficiaria de algo que le dejó su padre ¿qué podrá ser?

VIKADAN©

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo (que de igual forma tardaré en escribir T_T) Nos Leemos Después**


End file.
